


Roses

by Davys_dead



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, idk if this is really angst, its like... mom angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davys_dead/pseuds/Davys_dead
Summary: Lucy’s not sure if moving to the farmhouse was a good idea.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was feeling inspired so I wrote this in IKEA while I was waiting to check out because lord knows those lines are hella long. Anyway, this is a little drabble written from the perspective of Simon’s mom.

  It feels like the world ends while I’m asleep. To open my curtains and see the rising sun. Miss the sound of cars and people. But Davy likes it here. He likes the quiet, likes the dogs and the chickens. It’s hard not to feel alone. Or abandoned. By Mitali, though I know she’d do whatever it took to take me back to her if I asked. But I don’t ask. I sit in this infernal, smelly farmhouse and feed the chickens. 

  And I watch you grow. I watch you grow, Simon. And it’s so beautiful. Every time you move I think I might cry. Because I love you, I love you before I know you. So much.

  Davy is always saying how much he can’t wait to meet you. How you’ll save us all. I don’t think I know what he’s saving us from, really. He says corruption, the Old Families. I think he’s just bitter. 

  I can’t help but feel a little guilty, darling. Because he’s been so nice to me since he knew you were coming. And I feel like I’m using you. Using you to get him to love me again like he did in school.

  I like to walk in the rose garden in the backyard. It covers the smell of the chicken coop. The roses are so bright. They remind me of you, darling. The bright, ever-growing presence you are inside me. And when summer comes, and you are born… the rosebuds bloom. I love you, my rosebud boy.


End file.
